


What If...

by Trinz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you give Tracer an unlimited supply of shotguns?</p>
<p>'Science'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...

“Where do you keep all your guns?” Tracer blinked to Reaper’s side. “I mean, I’m not a physicist, but I know that you can’t keep that many guns under that cape there.”

He assessed Tracer for a second, “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I just don’t question it.”

She smiled widely, “are you saying that you could possibly have an infinite amount of shotguns?”

Reaper froze, contemplating that. “Possibly.”

“Do you want to find out?” Tracer pulled back Reaper’s cape, only slightly disappointed to not find a black hole filled with shotguns.

“Watch the cape.” Reaper snapped, becoming a ghost for a second, forcing Tracer to let go. “We can never find out if I have an infinite supply of shotguns, I’d be pulling out shotguns for the rest of my life.”

“Hm,” she thought for a second, mind suddenly filled with images of rooms filled with shotguns. “Do you think we could fill a room with them?”

“Not if I only have a limited amount, even if it’s in the hundreds.”

“Let’s say that you have an infinite supply of shotguns- would you try.”

There was only a slight pause before he answered. “Yes.”

“Let’s do it!” Tracer blinked to the door, “follow me, we can start with a closet.”

“Or we could start with 76’s room.” Reaper muttered before following her.

 

Tracer eagerly yanked an empty storage closet open. “Come on!”

“You blink too fast.”

“You’re just a slowpoke.”

He just shook his head in response. “Let’s just do this.”

Reaper glanced at Tracer's eager face then cautiously threw the first two shotguns into the closet. “This is dumb.”

“Hey- don’t quit on me! You just started!” Tracer leaned on the closet door. “You can do it!”

Reaper sighed, then started haphazardly pulling shotguns out of wherever he kept them and throwing them in the closet.

They quickly ran into a problem with their plan: the shotguns started spilling out of the closet.

“You’re gonna have to pile them up neatly.” Tracer commented on the mess in this closet.

“That’ll take too long.” Reaper threw another pair of shotguns on the pile. “Get a gate or something that we can use to keep them in, but still close the door afterwards.”

“I’ve gotcha!” She winked at him.

 

Tracer returned after a few minutes, holding a one way barrier and a stool.

“What’s that for?” Reaper eyed the stool.

“So you can reach up to the top of the cupboard when we get there.” She flashed him a smile. “I assumed that you can’t summon shotguns when you're all ghostly.”

He grunted in response. “You’re right.”

Reaper fit the barrier behind the closet’s doorway. He pushed his hand through, making sure he put it on the right way.

“Good idea on the barrier.” He admitted quietly.

“Thanks, luv! I wanted to be sure that we could still see the shotguns.” Tracer beamed at him. “Now hurry up!”

Reaper nodded, then continued yanking shotguns from his pockets.

 

“What are you two doing?”

Both of them jumped at the sound of Lúcio’s voice.

Tracer whipped around to face him. “We’re filling a closet up with shotguns.”

“Why?”

“It was Tracer’s idea.” Reaper turned back to the closet and threw in another pair. “But, I have to admit, this is amusing.”

“Won’t you have to stuff them all in your coat afterwards?”

He shook his head at the DJ. “We’re testing a hypothesis that I have an unlimited amount of shotguns.”

Lúcio studied the pile, which was getting to his shoulder height. “How many do you have in there?”

“I’ve got no idea,” Tracer exclaimed, “but, I’m starting to bet that we could fill many closets!”

“I bet.” Lúcio smiled at her. “Though, I better not find my closet full of shotguns.”

“Don’t worry, 76 is my next target.” Reaper continued to throw his weapons past the barrier.

“That’s acceptable.” Lúcio shrugged. “Mind if I watch?”

“I don’t.” Tracer beckoned him to her side of the hallway. “Reaper doesn’t- he’s too busy hoarding.”

The DJ smiled at Reaper’s ‘Hey’.

“Just keep working,Tall, Dark, and Broody.”

“Original.” He huffed at her, but started piling them up faster.

 

The second half of the closet went by quickly, only interrupted when Reaper climbed onto the stool when the pile got too high.

“I’m done.” Reaper announced as he shoved the last shotgun into the closet.

Tracer clapped and Lúcio whistled at his accomplishment.

“That’ll be one hell of a shock for whoever decided to use this closet next.” The DJ grinned up at the full closet.

“You bet it is!” Tracer nodded. “This is a good day’s work, if I do say so myself.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Reaper commented before he shut the door.

“I was moral support, Casper.”

“Casper?” Reaper blanked.

“I didn’t say anything! Come on, Lúcio, let’s go tell Winston.” Tracer blinked down the hallway, leaving a confused Reaper in her wake.

Lúcio shrugged at Reaper. “Don’t ask me, Reap.”

With that he skated down the hallway, in the direction that Tracer went.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the 'writing groove' is proving to be 20 times harder than I thought it would be, so I hope you enjoyed this while I try to remember how to write


End file.
